moshfandomcom-20200216-history
Traits
All demons have a special, inexplicable connection with something in this realm. This natural ability is called a Trait, and is somewhat similar to a Gift. Traits are not as limited or as few as Gifts, but a few documented Traits are recorded here. Air Richard Miranda Animation Ithica Pettineo Ithica has the ability to bring inanimate objects to life through touch. Once animated, the objects cannot be controlled directly; they have wills of their own. Animating large objects is more tiring than animating smaller ones. Ash Aponi Lebennon Aponi can control all forms of ash, even compacted forms such as metamorphic rock, but her powers are almost totally reliant on having ash around. Therefore, she often carries a pouch of ash on a belt, in case she needs to use her trait without ash present in the air. She is weak to extreme cold, but flourishes in heat. Her main methods of attack are covering someone in ash, causing suffocation; sandblasting; or turning victims to stone when her ash becomes pyroclastic flow. She can also cause lightning by vibrating ash and causing static to build up, but she has no control over the lightning. Her Legion's appearance resembles that of lahar. Blood Rin Ji Kai Copper Demon of Copper (formerly) Decay Azazel and Rhoderick Azazel and Rhoderick have the ability to speed up, slow down, stop, or even reverse the decaying of an object that is subject to decay. This means that they can keep a corpse fresh forever, or make a flower wither at will. They could also make a withered flower or battered corpse become whole again, however, this is not akin to revival; it just changes the physical state. The longer an object takes to decay normally, the more energy is required to make it decay or un-decay. Objects such as glass and concrete are also subject to decay through the process of erosion. They do not know they have this ability and it is unknown whether Leviathan Lebennon possessed this trait, or whether it was a by-product of him being split into two. It is however assumed, that he did not posess it, and posessed something similar. Also, worthy of note, is that this trait could be used to halt and alter the process of matter erosion, which would mean that they could keep unstable sub-atomic particles stable, however they don't know enough (and may never know enough) to apply this ability practically, and the ability to focus on such small particles would be hard to acheive. However, due to this ability, they could nullify the effects of nuclear radiation, making Uranium and other trans-uranic elements stable. In layman's terms, they could stop radiation from plutonium and the like from killing people if they knew they were able to. Grace and Good Luck Harmony Control over the good fortune and poise of others lets Harmony bestow incredible luck upon people, or to give them unearthly grace. She may also nullify these qualities in others. Harmony is naturally graceful, and good luck follows her wherever she goes. Metal Jesse Vizzcarra Jesse can control and generate magnetic fields to manipulate metal at will. Most of the time, she can control it mentally, but for stronger control or larger amounts of metal she uses physical motion. She also carries around a lump of modified steel that she uses to coat her body and form weapons. To do this, her Legion must move out of the way, allowing the metal to take it's place. Her metal coating is a lot stronger than the metal she manipulates around her, though she is still susceptible to damage. If the metal is damages, she must re-alter it to take the shape she wants. Mind Amy/Kayla Amy/Kayla can read minds, project thoughts, and manipulate the senses of her targets. Those with strong Empathetic Projection or Telepathy Gifts can resist her powers. Academy Board Member Pain and Misfortune Discordia Discordia has the ability to numb pain, or cause it. She may also bestow bad luck upon others, or neutralize a streak of bad luck. She is naturally resistant to pain, and misfortune follows her like a dark cloud, making staying in one place for long a bad idea. However, this manifests in others around her having bad luck; she rarely has any problems herself. Sensory Perception Chase Campbell Snow and Ice Nettie Vizzcarra Speed Cylo Having control over the speed of himself and others, Cylo can increase or decrease the speed of anyone he wishes, though when it comes to people other than himself, a reserve of speed must be created. In other words, in order to speed up an ally, Cylo must first slow down an enemy. Cylo is also naturally fleet-footed. Strength Kirien Melantha Kirien's Trait grants her the ability to lift and throw extremely heavy objects, such as battleaxes and full-sized desks. She is just as adept at destroying objects, easily snapping legs off tables and smashing holes through brick and concrete. Unlike Cylo, she cannot increase or decrease strength in herself or others; she focuses solely on using her Trait to quickly defeat her opponents in battle. A single well-placed hit from Kirien could prove fatal. Time Servius Okoro Water Maria Gonzales Weather Claude Miranda Category:Abilities Category:Glossary Terms